ZIBBO'S ZINGERS
Welcome FIENDS to EDITION 50 OF CREEPS CASTLE! It is I, CREEPS, your SPINNER OF SPOOKY-SPECIALTIES, here to DISH OUT A DREADFUL-DOSE OF MACABRE-MADNESS to you ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. Our YUCK-YARN is about a brand new sweet shop that's called... The Fall-leaves were falling from an oak tree up, in Maine, in the southwestern-countryside one afternoon way back in 1899. A shop stood along a dirt-road next to the oak and the windows were all dark. Three children were trekking along the dirt-road, singing: "The Muffin-Man" merrily together. A high-pitched giggle came from in the mini shop, as they were passing by it. "Who is that in there?" the girl asked the other girl. "It sounded like a clown, Jeanette" the other girl answered her. "Yes it did Henrietta" Jeanette agreed with her. "We should see who it is then Sisters" the boy said to them. "Alright Carl. I wish to see the clown. Maybe he has a balloon" Henrietta exclaimed to the boy. Carl, Jeanette and Henrietta went into the small shop and it had a counter and stools inside. In the dark behind the counter, Jeanette, Carl and Henrietta heard the high-giggle and the face of a creepy clown appeared. The face of the clown had black skin, light-green-painted-on lips, yellow painted-on cheeks, a bright-red nose, light-blue eyes with black pupils in them, and white-glowing eyebrows. The eerie clown wore a hat of dark-yellow with a red-brim and its ears were violet-colored, as it wiggled them about. The sides of the clown's face were shining-white. "Hello Children, my name is Zibbo The Clown. Welcome to my sweet shop called Zibbo's Zingers yuk-yuk" the shining-face of the clown laughed, introducing itself and the shop to the kids. "Hello Zibbo, what do you have?" Henrietta asked him. "Why, I have treats called zingers my Child. Here have one all three of you hee-hee" Zibbo The Clown answered her, giggling away. A pair ofpurple-gloved-hands emerged from the darkness under Zibbo's face, with three square pastries of chocolate with orange-icing on them. The kids took the desserts and ate them. "These are delicious thank you, Zibbo" Carl told him. "You are welcome Carl my boy. Come back anytime to my sweet shop here for more zinger treats hoo-hoo!" Zibbo laughed, tapping his gloved-fingers on the countertop. Zibbo disapeared in the dark and the young siblings left the sweet shop. "Hello wimps, how are my little stupid Cousins doing today?" a teenage boy inqured of Carl, Henrietta and Jeanette by the oak tree, and sipped a bottle of rum. "Oh no, come on Ronald please be nice to us" Carl begged him. "I do not have to Carl you idiot" Ronald stated, meanly. Ronald shoved Jeanette down in the grass. "Ow! I am telling Mama, Ronald" Jeanette cried. "Go ahead Jeanette, I shall say it was an accident" he responded, meanly. Ronald took off into Zibbo's Zingers and Carl helped Jeanette up. They ran off. Ronald sat at a stool at the counter and the creepy face of Zibbo The Clown appeared behind it. "Hello Ronald, you have been very rotten and mean. You have beat your young Cousins Carl, Henrietta and Jeanette up for a long time" Zibbo informed him, giggling. "How do you know that. No one knows I have done that, because I threatened to murder them. Who are you?" he said, asking. "I am Zibbo The Clown, and I know a lot of information. I have been here in Zibbo's Zingers since before I was dead" Zibbo chuckled. As Zibbo giggled away, Ronald noticed his purple-gloved-handa grab hold of his throat from the dark, with a bright-green sleeves connected to it. The gloves tore, revealing Zibbo's ghostly-skeletal-hands ripping through them. Ronald gasped in fear, as the ghostly-zombie of Zibbo cackled more and more insanely and wildly. In Zibbo's Zingers that night, there was a puppet in one of the windows. It was the dead body of Ronald, sitting in a rocking-chair. Aha-ha-ha-ha, what a DUMMY Ronald turned out to be in the end, eh? Ol' Zibbo wasn't CLOWNING AROUND either. Zibbo gave Ronald not his zinger desserts, but his JUST DESSERTS hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!